Double Edge Sword
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: Morgan, Reid and Ashley Rodriguez are in pursuit of an unsub, entering a mad world in which one of them may not come alive after all... Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic so please bear it with me. The first chapter wont have a case cause is more of an introduction, but the others will have cases. These cases are based in real life situations since my family are all cops, feds, swat or lawyers. I personally have read various books of criminology, victimology and psychology. Please review the story so I can update faster, you have in your hands the story.

*Sorry for the grammatical errors, ideas are welcome. Enjoy =]

Reid PoV

'_There are three types of lies: Lies, Damned Lies, and Statistics Lies.' -Anonymous_

"I can work on desk duty, hell I can be the secondary hacker if necessary." Emily's voice could be heard from the small gap between Hotch's office. Aaron's soft but rough voice could be barely understandable, since he rarely raised his voice. Reid just shook his head and fought the small smile that was threatening to pass his lips. Emily was two months pregnant and her personal doctor put her on resting mode. She had a high probability of not only loosing the baby's life but her own as well, so Hotch send her home. Knowing Emily as well as his hand, Spencer knew she wouldn't back out without a fight, again he just mustered a twitch of lips.

"This is unbelievable, Aaron how could you do this to me? I know you are just scared that even if I'm pregnant I could be better than the team." Emily wasn't even trying to be quiet; her hormones were kicking in quickly especially when you were having twins. The amount doubles for each ovary that's fertilized…

"I give her a month before she comes begging back at the chief's door." Morgan said, casually resting on the edge of Reid's desk.

"A month is too much and we know it, Morgan. Now stop gossiping like a teenager and get back to work. I want that report on my desk by eight." Rossi said as he walked by coffee in hand to his office.

"But… but… Reid too was talking." Rossi just waved him off. "Why am I the only one who gets busted?" Morgan mumbled as he headed toward his desk.

Reid saw Morgan's 'It's not fair' look plastered on his face and couldn't hold it back any longer. Spencer burst out laughing, tears behind his eyes. Reid took shuddering breaths and fought back his way to sanity. With a last gulp of air, he relaxed into the chair desk and clutch his now hurting stomach. He looked up to see the whole bullpen watching him with strange looks, Spencer was about to start laughing when he heard a door slammed.

Prentiss passed past him going straight for the elevator; Spencer quickly got up and reached her before she took the elevator. On the short way he managed to stumble into two agents, forcing them to clean up the mess of papers from the fall.

"Leave it to you to make a scene before I leave… I'm gonna miss your ramblings, Pretty Boy." Prentiss said as she came forward and gave Reid a hug.

"We are all going to miss you; actually did you know that the mind begins to make you feel miserable after two weeks of not seeing the person you cared about."

"That's supposed to make me feel better Reid?"

"Um… no." He sheepishly looked away.

"Well see you in a year, have fun while I get all fat and hormonal." They both hugged

one more time and then Prentiss left for a long while. She had seven months more before she gave birth and another five extra as ordered by her doctor, Prentiss was in the highest scale of danger in pregnancy.

Snapping back from the confines of his mind, Reid made his way back to his desk, only to find two extra reports on it. He glanced at them then at Morgan who was suspiciously quiet writing down something.

"Morgan…"

"What's up Pretty Boy?"

"Do you know why two of your reports are on my desk?"

"I have no idea, are you sure that they are not yours." Morgan puppy eyes could fool any woman and some men but not Spencer Reid.

"Don't even think about it Morgan."

"Come on kid, please, I'll owe you my life if you do them."

"That's what you always say. But ill do them if you buy me lunch."

"Deal, thanks Reid." Morgan gave him a grateful smile and went back to work on the files in front of him.

"Lazy ass" Reid mumbled under his breath but Derek managed to hear him because a paper ball hit him on the forehead.

At eight the whole team where on their way to the parking lot, happy that the day was over. Everyone said their farewells and went their own way. Reid was just opening the door to his new-used car when his cell rang. When he saw the caller ID he groaned, JJ.

"Reid"

"Sorry guys but we have an emergency that can't wait until tomorrow." Reid close his phone and rested his head for moment against the door of his car. He was tired and just wanted a warm bed, but he had a job to do.

Twenty minutes later he found himself with the team on a jet to Florida.

"I think I've aged thirty years." Morgan said as he poured another cup of coffee.

"Reid what are the chances if I make a report and send it to the committee about installing beds on the jet?" Rossi asked sprawled on the chair his jacket off somewhere in the bullpen.

"Zero to none." They were several groans in the break room. Reid himself was trying not to fall asleep on the table.

The case was rather easy, once JJ made the press conference, the unsub made a mistake in one of his killing making it simple to catch him. The team had just arrived at Quantico and was beat dead, but Hotch had made it clear that if they wanted the weekend off they had to finish half of the reports today.

"Reid, do you always have to ruin my fantasies?" Rossi asked with his eyes closed.

"Guys stop fighting. I know we are all tired but let's finish this so we can take the two days completely off." Hotch spoke while he looked in the fridge for something to drink. Everyone groaned.

The door opened and a brunette head appeared. "Is Aaron Hotchner, in here?" Her voice was low and feminine with a barely visible hint of accent.

"That may be me, in what may I help you?" he kept seated but his face turned to all seriousness and no kidding.

The woman opened the door completely and strolled in, she went up to Hotch and gave him a file; using his peripheral vision Reid could see it was a sort of resume. Aaron glanced over it quickly and his brow wrinkled.

"I don't understand."

"I'm Agent Rodriguez the temporary replacement for Agent Prentiss. I'm from the BAU in London…"

"No I mean that I wasn't notified of this replacement."

"The process was arranged and completed the five days you were in Florida on the Back- Breaker case." The Agent gave a timid smile and glanced around the room. "So where do I put my stuff?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry is that I know you must be tired and I don't want to be much of a bother."

"Agent Rodriguez I don't want to seem rude, but I wasn't notified and even if I was I would have turn down the offer. This team is well equipped to be with one less agent." Aaron's eyes were hard and penetrating. Reid knew he didn't like the Superiors making decisions without his permission, in reality this was his team.

"You lost me."

"I'm turning down the offer."

"But they already approved it, the transfer is done."

"Look Rodriguez you are not needed here, we are capable of doing our job ourselves." Hotch was being a little cruel with the agent, the silent was almost unbearable.

"Hotchner I know that your team is more than capable of doing this job, but I'm here to give you an extra hand." It was strange to Reid that Aaron hadn't taken this conversation to his office.

"I won't repeat it again you are not needed, besides from what I could read you do not have much experience in the field." The woman was slightly shocked and her mouth was bit open.

"I've been two and a half years on the field, in that time I haven't taken vacations and the days off are scarce. I have been shot twice, taken hostage once and solved numerous cases. I think I'm pretty capable of being in the field Agent." Her eyes glared at Hotch, you had to give her credit she didn't seem to be scared of Hotch.

"As I said you are not needed and it's a matter of time when you can't do your job correctly." That was low even for Aaron. Spencer took a quick look around and saw the expression of his friends. Morgan and Rossi were staring at Hotch, and JJ and Garcia left quietly.

"You are afraid I'm going to break? Then Agent you are completely wrong, if I didn't break when I was a little kid, when my own father raped me and abuse me not just physically but mentally, I'm not going to break now trust me. I have no problem if you want to profile me, think what you want from me, but don't you ever doubt I can't do this job." Her eyes were hard and her voice unwavering. "And frankly you do need my help, the Agents here can do their job but how more do they have left? How much time does it need to pass before they can't do their job correctly and end up getting hurt?"

"Rodriguez your ego will be your downfall." What has gotten into Hotch, his never like this. Reid was thinking interrupting before something really bad happens, in fact 1 out of every forty job related fights end up in severe injury.

"My ego? I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression when I entered that door, but I'm no where near righteous bitch." She turned to leave, but when she reached the door, stopped suddenly. "Since I'm not good enough for the field, my next comments will be wrong. Aaron Hotchner you are in your late thirties maybe early forties, you have a child, you still wear your wedding ring but you are divorced from her because you are not preoccupied in arrive home. You used to smile allot since there are faint laughing lines around your eyes, but that changed when something dramatic happen in your life. The stressor may be a family member or someone you loved dearly. You love your team and wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for them. You probably have nightmares every day, your eyes are to baggy and your pupil enlarges when you focus in dark corners, as a result of a physiological trauma. You've barley moved since this conversation started which only means you have something strained in your body, in my opinion it may be the right foot or the neck. One more thing never loose your way, I can tell you are a great man, but don't let the shadows take control of you and turn you to the animals we hunt. Any case you need me my cell phone and address are in the file. I'll be here tomorrow in the analysis room on the second floor. Goodnight." She left slamming the door. The room felt heavy, Reid glanced at Hotch and could see the man was struggling. Morgan met his gaze and made a gesture in the direction of Hotch, Reid shrugged.

"Hotch…" Reid started, but Aaron had gotten up and was leaving the room.

"That was interesting." Rossi said as he saw Hotch enter his office. "I'm going to talk to him, see if I can figure out what has gotten into him."

Morgan and Reid nodded, after a few moments his phone vibrated. It was message from Garcia:

'_Meet me in the Cave of Knowledge, we need to discuss something and pronto.' _

He just shook his head and followed Morgan to Garcia's office.

First chapter finished YAY! Well please review if you want me to continue!


	2. The Prophecy Case 1

**Helo guys.**

**This chapter is here right now thanks to the Story Alerts. I really would like to see some reviews on this chapter. It will only take a moment to just write something simple =].**

**Ideas are welcome, always! =]**

Ashley Rodriguez PoV

You know what she hates most in her whole life? The sound of the alarm clock. Ashley would have preferred to take a bullet than hear the buzzing sound. And it didn't help at all, that she felt like total shit. Yesterday was a total downhill moment in her life; she didn't even want to think about it. Slowly feeling like the living dead, she sat up rubbing the lingering sleep of her eyes. The snooze sounded again and Ashley just groaned.

Half and hour later she was bathed, dressed, and on her way to work, if she had one that is. Ashley always dressed comfortable for work; you never knew when something would happen. She was wearing a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and some converse, her gun was in her belt. Again she looked at her watch and sighed, she was going to be late.

Ashley's mind went to the events of the other day; she on other words disrespected a chief unit, for god sakes was she that stupid. Actually, she wasn't he was rude and angry towards her and for no reason. She did understood Aaron though, Ashley had hated when supervisors made transfers without her consent. Ashley had been chief unit for London BAU but that changed when she took an undercover mission on the United States, she liked it so much over here that the transfer papers were within a week on her desk. She work for a while on the quarters they had on Washington until Strauss contacted Ashley and requested she transferred immediately to Quantico. When she arrived six days before, she went too Strauss office and the boss offered her a temporary job in the BAU here in Quantico, Ashley accepted gladly and that's how she got into this mess.

"Excuse me… Miss…"

"I'm sorry I dazed off." The waiter smiled at Ashley and motioned to the menu behind his back. "Give me a Chiai tea Latte with Vanilla and warm please."

"It would be 2.35…"

Tea in hand Ashley entered the FBI quarters, after being registered and checked for any threat, she headed for the fifth floor. On the way there, she turn the situation around and around and had finally decided to wait Hotch's anger to cool down. If it did that is, she profiled the guy in front of his team. Meanwhile she was heading to forensics, a smile tugged at her lips. That was what got her to join the FBI, forensics. Ashley had PhDs in Victomology and Forensics and was in the process of finishing another one in Surgery.

A man in his late fifties met her in the autopsy room, he was about to start inspecting a body in the table. His brow furrowed and he walk up to the door.

"In what may I help you?"

"My name is Agent Rodriguez and I have a major on forensics and I would love to help you in here." Her eyes must have answered his question because he just laughed.

"It is rare for people to come and offer help over here, less youngsters like you. But yes you can assist me, the materials you'll need are in that room."

Ashley had put on a coat and gloves, her gun and badge were beside the operating table. The doctor had already opened the man and was in process of removing his organs. The blood had been already removed so it wouldn't be much of a mess.

"What's the concentration in the man?" She asked moving to inspect his neck seeing a few bruises.

"Spoken like a true forensic. The man's name is John Malcolm; he was 25 years old. Died about two days ago and was found today at four in the morning." Henry answered not once looking as he took out the intestines.

"He was shot in the stomach but that wound is not deadly, if applied the right amount of pressure you could have it for days and still survive. And clearly he didn't bleed to death because it took time to remove the blood." Since he hasn't been dead long enough she looked at the pupil, it was covering most of the bluish color, which meant he had been drugged.

"This is the fourth victim; all of them are killed and found in the same way and day…"

"Henry did the blood test appear clean?"

"Yes they did, the only thing that did appear was a high concentration of enzymes in the colon, it's a rare diseased."

"Are the intestine shredded?"

"The large and small are and the colon was grazed a bit. Why?"

Ashley just ignored his question for the moment and inspected the inside of the body. She was almost sure she knew how they died so fast. There had to be something…

_There_

She took an instrument and scoop the black almost invisible particle and inspected it on the light, it was waste. Taking a scalpel she opened a vein in the heart near the aorta, when it was spilt open she saw more of the particles sticking to the walls of the vein.

"Henry these people were killed by their own waste."

"What do you mean?"

"The pupil suggested that they were somehow drugged but the results are all clear except high amounts of the enzyme. Which doesn't fit because that specific enzyme is not found in blood, the unsub injects the enzymes into the blood stopping most of the body process including evacuating. So he just shots above the colon and the waste spread killing all your organs." Henry's eyes got big and a smile played on his lips.

"You are good. How could I miss that?"

She was about to answer when a clearing throat made her turned around. A blond guy was standing awkwardly at the room's door. He had a striped button up with skinny jeans and converse. The guy resulted familiar and Rodriguez knew she had seen him before.

"In what may I help you, Reid?" Henry said as he was filling out some papers on the body. As the man turned his vision to the old man, Ashley couldn't help inspecting Reid. That's when it clicked, he was a profiler for Aaron and he saw the commotion yesterday, too.

"Actually Henry I'm here to talk to Agent Rodriguez." Reid answered and shoved his hands on his pockets.

"Talk? What do you need?"

"Could you come with me to the offices, please." That's when Ashley got it; she was going to be fired. She forced a smile and walk up to the man.

"Sure lead the way Sherlock. It was a pleasure meeting you Henry; I hope you'll let me come again." She smiled and waved a hand at him.

"Are you kidding Agent they don't need you in the field, the FBI needs you on a lab. You are welcome anytime here." He smiled and waved off.

Once in the hallway both agents fell into an uncomfortable silence. They bypassed the administration office, and she frowned. Aaron hadn't reported her so that left what? Ashley almost crashed into Reid when he stopped suddenly. He pressed the button of the elevator and she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I'm Ashley Rodriguez."

"I'm Dr. Reid… I mean Spencer Reid… But you can call me Reid…" He shut his mouth, surely to keep from babbling. By now the Agents were on the BAU floor and her frown only increased. "Please wait on the conference room, which is the last door to the right."

She nodded and entered the room. It was practically like any other BAU conference room, but this one was filled with crime scene photos. The agent inside her clicked in and started to inspect the photos. She had an excellent memory and almost always remembered what she read and heard. There were two large boards and each one hold a different case. The right board caught her undulated attention, the way the bodies were posed and mutilated. There were a total of ten bodies all having different age, gender and raze. Her mind went blank for a moment as she thought hard and looked through every single file she had in her head.

The door clicked open and she stood as she was trying to look casual.

"Sit please." A rough voice sounded through the room. It was then that she turned to find Aaron and what she guessed was Agent Rossi in the room.

She just nodded and sat on one of the chairs waiting for either men to speak.

"Look I should apologize for what I did to you yesterday. I had no right to insult you the way I did in front of the team, and still I have no right to judge you. I admit I was tired and these last two weeks have been hell for the team and I just let my emotions take control of me. So I'm…" Hotch was the first to speak and he always made eye contact and not once did she broke the contact.

"Excuse me Aaron, before you say those words I need to know what change? Because I profiled you and had no right in doing so and I'm truly sorry for that. Don't get me wrong Aaron but I know how you feel, I was chief unit in the BAU in London and I hated when Superiors did changes in my team without my consent."

"I reflected on what I did and knew instantly the way you might have felt. And Rossi may have punished me if I didn't talk to you. So… I'm sorry." Hotch seemed like he had never uttered those words.

"You see Hotch was that so bad? Now let's talk for real, Agent Rodriguez we need your help for at least these cases." That stung but she didn't even acknowledge those words. "You see we have two cases that are rising panic on the United States and we are being contacted for both and cant choose one over the other one, since the killings are increasing dramatically. So we need to divide the team in half to cover them at the same time and here is were you come in." Rossi said as he inspected the boards.

"We would like you to go to New Hampshire with Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid."

"Of course I'll go. Aaron I do this job because I love it, you don't have to ask my permission to send me on a case."

"The jet leaves in 30 minutes I suggest you go get ready. O and Rodriguez go easy on Reid."

******88888888********

The captain had just given the signal indicating that they could get up and stretch. It was a two hour flight and then an hour ride to the police station. Before they had left Aaron and Rossi introduced the rest of the team to her. They all greeted her with small smiles and awkward glances; it would take a while to get them adjusted to her- IF she stay.

"Finish talking to Garcia and she just told me they found two new bodies. She's sending me the file right now." Derek a hot black man, that in her opinion belong as a model for men briefs said. He walked to the fax and pick up the papers and gave them to her and Reid.

Rodriguez looked at the new victims and grimaced inwardly a pair of twins were killed and found about four hours ago. The kill was the same, and there was a nagging feeling in her stomach. They just seemed so familiar.

"Where any body parts missing?" She asked looking at her new partners.

"Yes, all the victims right toe are missing, and there sternum as well. We may be dealing with an impotent sadistic…" she didn't hear anymore, because she finally found the connection. She took the file next to her and took the other pictures spreading them on the table in front off her. The patter the bodies form, how could she forget her favorite class?

"It's not a sadistic killer, we are dealing with a multiple disorder unsub. Can you call your technician a moment I need her to look something for me."

Morgan nodded and took out his cell and put it on speaker.

"Layer of the Goddess of Knowledge in what may I help you?"

"Behave girl you are in speaker and you don't want to give the wrong impression to the new agent."

"Come on Hottie, she has a wild side just look at her it's practically pouring off her."

Rodriguez just laughed, she liked Garcia. "You are right darling, I love wild rides if you know what I mean." She told the tech with a smirk, practically choking on everyone's expressions. The phone went dead and five seconds later the screen to the laptop turned on and Garcia was on webcam.

"We need to have a girl's night out, Ashley. You are already on my top three favorite persons in the world."

Seeming to recover Morgan said "Hey what about me, cupcake?"

"You are two but she has a higher rating than you." He gave her a pout. "Reid you are far too quiet for your own good."

"Garcia could you send me a list of the hieroglyphics the Egyptian used on the second era in their evolution."

"You'll have it in a few. And show those over their who's boss, if you know what I mean."

"I know Garcia and I will." She smiled and turned off the call.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. You seem so free spirited and alive even though that monstrous things where done to you when you were just a child." Reid's curious eyes spoke to her, as if he really needed the advice.

Ashley opened and closed her mouth several times; she didn't know where to start, there where so much stuff to her past life. Morgan and Reid could feel the hesitation but none of them made a move to stop her, they wanted to know who was sitting across them.

"I… Well it was tough at first, as in really bad. The doctors thought I would stay in shock for my whole life. They said that since both tortures had been going on for a while that I may never be myself again. What made me snapped to life again was a little boy crying because his mother had been killed on the street and it that moment I knew I had to pull myself together and fix myself up, even if it took years. The next day my doctor came in and ask me how I was and I think I gave the poor man a heart attack because I turned around and gave him a smile and said 'I can be doing better, how about you?' those where my first words in months, so you can imagine. I was three years ahead of my education but I lost a year in recovery so I came out of high school at the age of fifteen. I entered college in forensics but then made it a double carrier adding victimoloy. Throughout all this stages I had relapses but I made it without using pills and just once I had to go to a psychologist. You could say it was my first real kiss in my life and he just put his hands on my back and I just yelled at the poor college student, I cried myself to sleep, but the nightmares came anyway. The feel of his hands against my skin, his laugh, his putrid smell, the offenses, everything. But I made it out again, I'm not saying I'm completely clean, but I can leave my life as a regular person, actually no- I live it better."

"I'm sorry you asked me a question and said my whole life to you."

They said nothing and she quickly turned her head away from the window. Morgan was looking at her with prideful eyes and Reid's were completely blank.

"Look guys I can do my job perfectly with or without history…"

"It's not that Rodriguez, is that we all have dark past and it haunts us, but you live so free spirited as if not a single bad thing ever happen to you. I admire you." Morgan gave her a smile and she returned it. It may not be hard after all to blend in with her partners, the copy machine broke the moment.

"The drawings are here. They all looked messed up they can be barely understood."

"Actually these are the best ones I've ever seen, these is the first language ever known to man." Rodriguez took the papers and put them behind the pictures of the bodies, and they all made a match just as she expected. "The Egyptians made sacrifices to the gods and they mutilated the bodies exactly as these. I study Egyptian history in college as an elective and I know all the information of this raze, I was obsessed with it. The way the bodies were collocated I knew something was familiar it wasn't until you said the part of the missing bones that it all clicked together. You see how the bodies are put to make a pattern, is a message." Rodriguez said as she was decoding the hieroglyphics.

"Wow Reid you must feel dumb. Gonna call Garcia so she can look up a decoder so we can send…"

"Don't need to."

"Why?" Morgan frown, cell phone in the air.

"I know the language. It says 'The killing wont stop, they will just rise…' I'm afraid there is more coming."

"Actually Reid you must be feeling retarded. Well let's get some rest, its going to be a hell of a case." Morgan jab on his earphones and went to listen to his ipod.

Rodriguez couldn't help glancing in the direction of Spencer; there was something so charming about him.

"Um do you play chess? I'm sorry maybe you don't want to play. It's fine by me…"

"I love chess, I'm the best at it."

"Your wrong I am."

"Let's see then."

"You're on Rodriguez." They shared a timid smiled and Rodriguez hoped Rossi reconsidered his offer…

**********99999999***************

Hope you like. I updated because of the story alerts. Next one comes when I see more reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you! Take care


	3. The Prophecy Case 2

**Hi thanxxxxx for the reviews guys. I hope you are having a great time in your life. =]. Take care and please keep reviewing.**

**Ps) Rodriguez is a woman that isn't ashamed of her past and she willingly talks about it, inspiring others to do the same. Her character is based on my attitude, but the rest is completely fictional. **

**Enjoy **

*****************888888888888888*********999999999999999999**

Reid PoV

_Even when you think you have your life all mapped out, things happen that shape your destiny in ways you might never have imagined. - Deepak Chopra_

Reid stretched as far as the small place in the SUV allowed it; he was a bit exhausted for being seated way too long in the same position. The plane ride had been fun, he'd beaten Ashley on two games but he lost six. He smiled at the memory, both of them acted as if they known the other for years and not mere hours. Derek hadn't said much and Spencer knew his best friend far to well to know he was thinking of the Agent. Maybe not romantically but he did admire her as he said, both Spencer and Derek had confess each other what had happen to them when they were kids.

Carefully, trying not to attract attention he took a glance at her using the rearview mirror. She was focused on a book reading half as fast as him. As sensing the gaze she lifted her eyes and they connected with his, to cover his staring he asked the first question in mind.

"What are you reading?"

She showed him the front cover. "It's an old book I had, is from my favorite sci-fi author, Gena Showalter." She gave him a shy smile and he guessed why when he read the back of the book.

"Bookworms were here." Morgan said in a relieved voice.

The three agents exited the car and stretch limberly all the while inspecting the new surroundings. As soon as they were finished they headed towards the police station that was more of a house than a station. Inside they were received with weird looks and expressions.

"Where can we find Sheriff Salmon?" Morgan voice seemed to bounce from the walls.

"In what, may I help you youngsters?" A scratchy voice sounded from the end of a tiny hall.

"This is SSA Rodriguez, Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm SSA Morgan were from the FBI."

"

Yes come, come, now where are those files?" The egocentric man was babbling as he messed up more his office. The team shared a look that seemed more of a prayer.

"Sir what are you looking for, maybe we can help." Her voice… Reid quickly snapped out of it. He would give his reactions to her a thought, later.

"It was a note on the recent crime scene…"

"You mean the one that happen in the morning of the twins, right?"

"No the one that happen when you guys landed in New Hampshire about an hour ago, it was a woman and her two children…" Salmon said as he took out another bunch of papers.

Morgan scrubbed a hand over his face and he didn't know if it was for the victims or the incompetence of the police. The beginnings of a headache were starting at the back of his head, he sighed. Suddenly he felt a hand around his arm, Ashley's head motion toward the door and he nodded. Leaving Morgan to stand the old man alone.

Rodriguez inspected the small station once and then hauled him into a door, when he focused his vision Reid saw it was a bathroom. She turned around and splashed water in her face.

"There something wrong occurring here and I don't like a bit, Reid"

"Me neither, they seemed to have enter a state of shock and that's maybe why they aren't doing their job." He suggested repeating the process Ashley had done.

"There has to be something else, no matter in what state you are there's no way in hell you can forget where a crime scene is."

"They are entering a psychological stage where they want to forget and maybe when this is over they'll think it was all just a dream."

"Reid do you think they'll forget the horrors that easily?"

"You more than anyone, know what I'm talking about. Have you seen those photos the bodies are completely dismembered and repositioned to make out a message?"

"This is a small town, how hard can it be to commit these crimes at different hours of the day and not once have a witnessed." Her eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. "The kills are not done in town; this is just the deposit site."

"Which means the unsub must be from the area because he knows the terrain well."

"He knows where and when to locate the bodies without being seen."

"So the unsub works in this town, there's no other way he could have known the best hours to dumb the bodies."

"Reid I'm almost certain that were looking for tan skin man middle 20's to early 30's, his well build and has to radiate confidence t lure his prey. He is a well organized man and has multiple personality disorder."

"Why are you so sure its multiple personality disorder?"

"Because by the way he's designing the scene and how precise is everything to the actual ritual, he needs to believe his one of them."

"That can explain how he lures the victims without any kind of enforcement."

There was a knock on the door, and Ashley went to open it. On the doorway was Morgan with a glare that could kill anyone.

"I'm going to report the incompetence of this station to the Governor; he spent 10 minutes looking for this piece of paper." Morgan shook the paper in exasperation.

"It's not there fault Morgan, they have entered a psychological trauma in which they forget everything actually they don't want to remembered." Reid explained as he read the paper.

"It's the direction to the new crime scene, let's go."

Reid brief Morgan about the conclusions of the unsub on the way to the crime scene. It was a fifteen minute ride and the only thing giving a hint that it was a crime scene was the yellow tape.

The bodies were mutilated beyond recognition. Reid actually felt vile rise on his throat. The mother was cut and rearranged to look as a misshapen circle. The kids were the worst, he had never seen something like this it was an understatement to fall into a trauma at this point, one was rearrange to look as an arrow and the other one… was open completely muscle, tissue spread around the body. For God sake who could do something like this.

He was sick and this last corpse had done it he went to the nearest tree and spilled his guts, he didn't want to be weak but this was too much. When he turned he found Morgan sitting on the floor white as paper and that had to be something. It wouldn't be long before he spilled his gut like Reid.

Rodriguez went to the SUV and bringing a pair of gloves, she went to the woman's body. Her face seemed to be carved of stone as she looked for clues on the bodies.

"The incisions are made from a stone knife; the skin is not sliced smoothly as a normal knife would do." Ashley's face was pale as she kept looking at the destroyed bodies.

"What do they mean?" Derek asked unevenly.

"Full moon, Rise, Annihilation. In other words, when the full moon rises Death will appear in vastness, wait a moment, that's the final battle. Morgan get me Garcia on the phone now."

"Garcia the Almighty talking."

"Garcia I need you to search for something immediately."

"Wait a second, where's Morgan? Is he alright?"

"Yep he is spilling his guts, and before you asked, is nothing bad just the bodies we found."

"That bad is it? I don't even want to know… What do you need Wildie, that's my new nickname for you by the way."

"I like it, but seriously I need to know if there was a professor teaching Egyptian classes in New Hampshire?"

"I'll have in a blink." The line went off and Ashley just stood there watching the bodies, why was the coroner missing and where's forensics? She took out her phone and dial a number.

"Hotch"

"Aaron how far is the nearest FBI quarters?"

"Roughly three miles, why? Is everything ok?"

"Your team and I yes, but I don't think the doctor here are in there right mind to work this. They left a crime scene unattended for Gods sake."

"Ill send you a team of Forensics and Swat, be careful."

"Don't worry Ill protect them with my life." This time she cut the line.

She made it to the SUV were Morgan and Reid were trying to catch their breaths. Two minutes later the phone rang and Morgan put it on speaker.

"Guys I got your unsub."

"What?"

"Well it appears that there were four professors teaching the Egyptian class but when I dig further it was the same person with different Alias."

"Give us the directions Baby Girl so we can catch this son of a bitch." Garcia was hesitant but finally gave the directions to the unsub's home.

"Guys one more thing, he is heavily armed, the past weeks his mutilated his credit cards buying weaponry."

"Don't worry Garcia, we will be fine, I'm not dying without having our girls night out."

Garcia left without a comment.

"We can't do this Morgan its suicide." Reid's voice was higher than usual.

"He will kill hundreds of people if we let him pass a few more hours, I called Hotch and he said that SWAT team can be here in three hours, hours that we don't have. According to the story the Egyptian king killed 200 persons when the full moon reached the sky and if the unsub is following the king's step he can double the victims."

"We have no choice whatsoever right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Guys you know that the chances for the three to come out unscathed are scarce right?"

Reid and Morgan gave her a small smile knowing she was right. They may not come alive from this one.

"Let's do this." Reid said as he tried to compose himself, but no matter what he did nothing could prepare him for what was coming…

8888888*****999999999999999999&&&&&&99999999999999

Review! Hope you like!


End file.
